


It's Just a Dream, John

by ireneadler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneadler/pseuds/ireneadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dreams about Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Dream, John

I wandered around the graveyard, looking for the small gravestone that held his name. Sherlock. I hadn't been here in a year and couldn't remember my way around the place. It was a year since he died. Since I died along with him.   
I finally came to his marble gravestone, muddy with the torrential rain that was battering every inch of my body.   
"Hello Sherlock." I said.   
"I haven't been here in a while, I hope you don't mind, I've been a bit busy."   
"I got married today," "her name's Mary, you'd like her if you were still here but you're not so you know, I'm not very good at this talking lark." I mumbled.   
"I miss you, Sherlock."

"John." came a low baritone. 

I spun around. "Hello?" I shouted.   
"Who's here?"

There he was, the tall man in the black coat. "Sherlock?" I whispered.  
"But you're-you're dead!"

"Yes I am." he replied.

"Then how can you-"

I sat up choking on my tears, sobs racking my body. "John?" said the woman lying beside me. Mary. "Are you alright?" she mumbled sleepily.   
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to get a drink."   
"Okay." she replied, rolling over in the bed and going back to sleep.  
"They're just dreams you know, you'll be alright sweetheart." she whispered.

"I know, I know." I said.   
I didn't know. I'll never know. I'll never have closure. I'll never see his face again. I'll never smell his scent. Speak to him. Argue with him. Sherlock. My Sherlock.


End file.
